Infuriating
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Meg had no idea why Constable Fraser got under her skin the way he did. Perhaps there is a reason?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Due South. Alliance and the original writers own all copyright. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Infuriating!

Meg was tired. Another long day of paperwork and going through reports was beginning to drive her insane. She lived for her work, she really did. Joining the RCMP had been her dream since she had been a little girl. Now she was an inspector working at the Canadian Consulate in Chicago with Turnbull and Fraser. And the wolf. How could she forget Diefenbaker? Smiling slightly she looked across to where the grey artic wolf slept by the fire. Secretly she adored him.

"Dief? What is it with Fraser?" The wolf raised his head. Yawning he seted back down. If the woman couldn't understand his human there was no way he could make her understand.

"He's good at what he does." Meg continued. "I don't doubt that. He loves being a policeman as much as I do but he's so infuriating! The way he looks at me. The way he smiles slightly when I'm trying to stay calm and not get flustered."

Diefenbaker sighed as Meg began massaging her temples. Her dark hair fell into her eyes as she tried to work out why she felt the way she did.

"I mean, he's polite, has impeccable manners. To the point of being over the top. He's courteous, kind, brave." She sighed. "An excellent police officer. Has an outstanding sense of duty. And those eyes." She bit her lip, thinking of the way he looked at her when she was annoyed or trying to be mad at him. "Those eyes."

Diefenbaker yawned.

"He is just so. So." She paused. "Ah. I think I know why." She looked up to see the wolf watching her with his head on one side.

"I'm in love with him. Aren't I?" She watched the wolf stare at her. "Oh dear."

Xxxxx

A/N just a quick one to get me back into writing Due South stories. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Dear

The day had finally ended with Kowalski and Fraser successfully apprehending a shoplifter, now he and Diefenbaker were back at the apartment Fraser was lost in his thoughts. Diefenbaker laid on the rug barely awake as his master cleaned his boots.

"I hope you didn't annoy Inspector Thatcher." He spoke as the wolf duly ignored him. Sighing Ben returned to polishing his left boot until it shone. "I don't understand her. I really don't. Inspector Thatcher is unlike any woman I have ever met." Diefenbaker yawned - a definite sense of déjà uv washed over him. "I mean she's female so in that sense there's nothing different, at least physically."

Diefenbaker rested his head down. In his mind the best plan was to ignore the idiot humans and try to sleep. But his friend continued.

"Ray calls her Dragon Lady." Ben sighed. "This boot polish is quite substandard. But she's not as tough as she wants us all to believe. She's intelligent of course, an excellent police officer. Probably the best boss I ever had. She intelligent, fair, decisive, beautiful." He closed his eyes. Memories of a train ride came back to him. "She's not as ice cold as Ray and the others think. Dief? Diefenbaker, you could at least listen to me." He placed one boot on the floor before picking up the next. His friend merely stretched and yawned. Ben smiled slightly.

"She is beautiful."

The wolf whined slightly. He'd already listened and ignored one love sick human. He wasn't about to repeat it. Affairs of the heart were much easier for wolves. Definitely less thinking and more doing in the lupine world.

"The way she looks at me sometimes. Those eyes." He smiled before realisation hit. "Oh my! Dief! Do you think? Of my word. Do you think I'm in love with her? With Inspector Thatcher?"

Diefenbaker raised his head listening intently. Or rather lipreading. Benton flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. Staring up at the ceiling he let the information sink in.

"Love." He swallowed hard. "I'm in love with Meg. Oh dear."

Xxxxxxx

A/N one more chapter. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Working Relations

Diefenbaker was not a morning wolf. He never had been. Even as a cub he had preferred to let the day start without him. Today was no different. Thanking his lucky stars that he was deaf he decided to ignore the increasingly confusing man he chose to accompany on his adventures and rolled onto his back.

"Dief?" Benton frowned as his companion settled back to sleep. "Diefenbaker? Oh dear." He smiled slightly as the lazy wolf ignored him. He knew his friend preferred the warmth of the Chicago apartment to the wet and windy streets of the city but duty called.

"Ray is on his way to collect us. Look lively."

Diefenbaker yawned before getting to his feet. Ben smiled slightly, knowing they would probably go through the same routine every morning. A car horn blared as the Mountie and his companion headed out of the sparsely furnished apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meg stared at the report on her desk. She was annoyed at what amounted to more work for her team than they should have. It mounted to the incompetence of her superiors that her and Fraser would have to attend another formal ball to catch the conman Ontario had been tailing. Shaking her head she looked up to see Fraser and Diefenbaker in her office. The thought of him in black tie, dancing with her made her heart flip. Schooling her best poker face she looked up to see the object of her affection watching her closely.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Sir." He smiled back at her. "Inspector, is everything alright?"

"Yes." Meg nodded. "Actually we have a problem. We have to attend the Annual Chicago City Ball. Together. Tonight."

Fraser nodded. He knew she was only going in a professional capacity and the others would be around somewhere. He felt the familiar flutter of butterflies as he thought of her not wearing her red serge. Blushing he nodded once before turning to leave the office. A couple of hours guard duty was just what he needed to calm his thoughts. Diefenbaker sighed heavily before walking behind his companion to leave the Inspector alone with her thoughts.

Xxxxxxxx

Vecchio jogged into the Bullpen as Elaine and Kowalski sat chatting at her desk. Lieutenant Walsh stood in the doorway of his office looking ready to explode.

"Vecchio! Good of you to join us! You, Kowalski and Elaine get in here! Where's Francesca?"

"Records office, Sir." Elaine stated as they walked towards the office. Welsh nodded. He knew his officers weren't going to be happy with what he had to say but there was no way around it. They had a Ball to go to - but partying would be the last thing on their minds.

A/N more soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Dance?

Elaine hooked her arm through Kowalski's as they entered the ornate ballroom. Both knew Meg and Fraser were there somewhere amongst all the dignitaries and businessmen mingling around. Vecchio, Francesca and Turnbull were listening from a van a block away from the building, glad that Huey had been able to adapt the security footage to allow Welch and the others to watch and listen in to what was happening in the ballroom. Elaine smiled at the camera, knowing that Francesca wasn't happy that she had to stay with the van.

"Ready?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah." Elaine smiled. "Can't see Fraser anywhere. No sign of Davidson either."

"It's early." Kowalski smiled back. Elaine nodded before letting him lead her to the bar. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

Meg grabbed her purse as she prepared to leave the Embassy. The dress she had chosen was the same red as her beloved uniform, tight but not too tight. She hoped Fraser liked it.

"Sir?"

"Hi." Meg sighed as he tapped on the half open door. "Come in."

"Hello." Benton smiled as he took in her appearance. She blushed slightly, taking in his appearance as he tried to look anywhere but at her. "New suit?"

"No, I bought it when I was in Ontario a few years ago. When Diefenbaker was a cub. He'd just decided to stay with me when I had to go to the city. He wasn't overly impressed with the city. That was until he discovered central heating and donuts."

"That wolf does like his home comforts." Meg smiled slightly. She couldn't help but feel nervous, spending time with Fraser was becoming more difficult. She knew he was going to work out she was attracted to him. Sighing she tried not to think about the embarrassment that would be caused when he found out.

"Yes, he does."

"Are you ready?" Meg asked.

"You look beautiful." Fraser blushed as his words ran away with him. Meg smiled slightly. Fraser dipped his head, suddenly more unsure of himself. "I." He swallowed hard. "Red suits you."

"Thank you Fraser." She held his gaze for a moment. "We should go."

"Yes." Meg agreed. "Will Diefenbaker be ok here?"

"I think so." Fraser smiled at his companion as the half wolf curled up on the mat. "I think he'll be just fine."

"Then shall we?" Meg asked.

Fraser held his hand out to her before leading her from the building. Diefenbaker raised his head, yawning. He hoped the strange humans that surrounded him got their acts together. He'd done all he can, now it was up to them.

Xxxxxxx

A/n more soon


	5. Chapter 5

Up

The ballroom was crowded when Meg and Fraser arrived. She could feel the tension radiating off him as they stepped into the room. Fraser had been brought up in almost total isolation, clearly not used to crowds of people he tried to maintain a calm facade. Meg knew that if she hadn't been holding onto his arm she would never have guessed.

"No sign of Kowalski."

"No but I know that he's here somewhere. Elaine is with him." Fraser smiled slightly as he took in his ornate surroundings. The room really was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. His companion for the night was stunning - but he had to keep reminding himself this was Inspector Thatcher. Not his date, not his girlfriend, his senior officer. He jumped slightly as he heard her talk to someone who was approaching them.

"Good evening Margaret."

"Good evening Ambassador." She answered as he took her hand. Fraser immediately felt uncomfortable as the older man kissed her hand. He frowned for a moment as he recognised the unfamiliar feel of jealousy. He couldn't resist it - he was jealous that another man had paid attention to Meg. That another man was able to make her smile. He didn't like himself in that moment and decided to focus on work.

"Excuse me." He stated before slipping away to talk to Kowalski who he had seen across the ballroom.

Xxxxxxx

"Ok." Welsh stated. "Everyone is where they are supposed to be."

"Yeah." Francesca slipped the earphones on as she prepared to listen in. She knew they were able to hear and see what was going on within the function room. Their target had yet to materialise as Welsh grew more frustrated at being stuck in the opp van with his junior officers.

"Tunbull." Vecchio turned to the Canadian. "You ok there?"

"Perfectly fine thank you." The younger wan blushed as Francesca smiled at him. Vecchio rolled his eyes.

"Ok then. Eyes on the prize people. Eyes on the prize."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen him?" Elaine asked as she took a drink from a waiter. Kowalski did the same but Fraser refused.

"Nope." Kowalski shrugged his shoulders. "He's not here yet but ain't that one of his croanies talking to Thatcher?"

Fraser turned sharply. Meg looked furious. Her eyes narrowing as the overweight man imposed his presence on her. It was obvious Meg was trying to be diplomatic but the older man wasn't taking the hint.

"That's Darwin, works for the Canadian business hub in Ontario." Elaine's research was paying off. "The man is made of telfa. The IRS in Washington, Ontario and London have all tried to prosecute him but he's always found a loophole. Nothing sticks."

"Seems he does." Kowalski glared. If Fraser didn't step in then he would.

"He's also known as a creep when it comes to women." Elaine spoke. "He's had several sexual harassment cases swept under the carpet."

"Please excuse me." Fraser left his friends before practically marching across to where Meg was about to explode. He knew she could handle herself. Meg Thatcher was not a damsel in distress type female. He just hated to see her being made to feel uncomfortable. Meg caught his eye as he reached them.

"Ben." She smiled slightly. "This is David Darwin."

"Hello. " Fraser nodded once. "Meg, would you like to dance?" He watched as Meg nodded once, taking his hand as she did so.

"Yes." She stepped past the lecherous Darwin to where Fraser stood. They walked to the middle of the dance floor, aware that they were being swallowed up by a sea of couples.

"I'm sorry." Fraser stated as he rested a hand on her waist. Meg smiled slightly. It was the first time they had stood so close to each other since the incident on the train. She tilted her head.

"What for?"

"Putting you in that position. Darwin clearly is not a gentleman."

"And you are?"

"My grandmother brought me up to respect people. Not to make people uncomfortable, if I can possibly avoid it." He relaxed as her hand slipped into his as another went to his shoulder. The music was beautiful, the band playing a classical piece she didn't recognise.

"He is just a leech. I've dealt with them before."

"Then I shouldn't have intervened?" He was suddenly unsure of himself. Meg sighed.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled at him and he was lost. He knew the team were there, that they were there to work but he didn't care. He had the woman he loved in his arms as they danced in a beautiful ballroom. In that moment the rest of the world didn't really matter.

"Ben?"

"Sir?"

"Not tonight. Don't call me that tonight." She sighed. He closed his eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. She smiled as he monetarily tightened his hold on her, glad that she apparently had the same effect on him as he did on her. Neither of them noticed Elaine and Kowalski slip through the couples to where Francesca had told them the corrupt businessman was threatening his latest victim. Neither Elaine or Kowalski wanted to disturb the couple on the dance floor.

"Meg." Fraser watched as she looked up at him. "I think Elaine and Kowalski have left."

She looked around, suddenly aware their colleagues had left.

"Oh."

"Meg?"

"I'll check my cell phone." Meg knew Elaine would let her know if the targets had been picked up. Slipping the small phone from her purse she smiled at the message.

'got him. Returned to base. Didn't want to disturb u & Fraser. Op finished. Debrief 0930. E X' Meg sighed as she read the message.

"We can leave, it's over." She stepped back, instantly hating not having Ben's arms around her. He nodded, pleased an arrest had been made but not ready to go home.

"Ok."

"Right so." Meg started as Ben took her hand.

"May I walk you home?"

"I'd like that." She smiled slightly. "If it's not too much trouble. My place is outbid the way for you and you've left Dief at the consulate."

"Diefenbaker is very likely sleeping on your couch. He's fine, I told him I'd probably be late collecting him. He has food, water and a warm room. He's ok." She nodded as he ushered her out of the building. Meg glanced at her shoes, knowing she'd normally not want to walk far in them, but the idea that doing so would prolong their night together swayed her.

"Ok then." She nodded. Ben smiled, ushering her towards the exit wondering if his friends had set them up and secretly very glad if they had.

Xxxxxxx

A/N one more chapter X


	6. Chapter 6

Walk

The night air chilled her skin as she fell into step next to Fraser. The crisp night air heralding the start of winter in the city.

"I love Chicago." She smiled slightly, trying not to show how cold she really was. "I didn't think I would but I do."

"It's an interesting city." Fraser smiled. "The culture, the people."

"Is certainly different from Ottawa." Meg sighed. Fraser slipped his jacket off before draping it around her shoulders. She smiled slightly at him, briefly wondering whether she should argue. But this was Fraser being Fraser. He really was a gentleman.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled as his fingers brushed the hair away from her neck. She shivered, knowing it was more than the cold night air giving her goosebumps. She returned the smile silently slipping her hand into his as the approached the edge of the street.

"We should get a cab."

"I thought you wanted to walk?" Meg looked up at him as he held her gaze. His eyes trailed down her red dress now swamped in his large suit jacket.

"Your footwear doesn't seem conducive to walking home. And I fear I may have to carry you." He watched as her cheeks flushed.

"A cab it is." She touched his chest for a moment before stepping away to hail a yellow taxi that had the 'for hire' sign displayed. Fraser sighed, it was getting harder and harder to hide his true feelings. He wasn't sure he could keep up the pretence much longer.

Cxxxxxxx

"A good night. " Elaine kicked off her shoes. "Is when I get to wear trainers or sneakers. Not when I have to wear those torturous things." Kowalski laughed as he crossed the room to her. He grabbed a stocking clad foot as she squealed. Closing her eyes she let him massage feeling back into her pained feet.

"Lainey?" She smiled at his nickname for her.

"Mmm."

"You ok?"

"Now I am. You shouldn't be a cop. You should be some sort of foot doctor." Elaine sighed as he , massaged her foot. Kowalski smiled as his hand moved to her calf. "You think they know about us?"

"No. Does it matter if they do?"

"You're my senior officer. I'd hate it to compromise you." She sighed as he pulled her into his lap.

"You can compromise me anyway you want." She rolled her eyes as he kissed her.

Xxxxxxxx

The cab was only marginally warmer than the street had been. He sat behind the driver as Meg slipped her hand across, taking his hand as he turned to face her.

"Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for tonight. For dancing with me,"

"I enjoyed it." Meg smiled at him. He was impossibly close. His eyes watching her lips before flickering to her eyes. The air between them seemed electrified as he closed the small gap to reach her. A hair breath away from finally touching the cab stopped abruptly.

"We're here." The driver drawled, effectively ending the spell. Meg closed her eyes in disappointment. Fraser pulled back, remaining as unreadable as ever he paid the driver and stepped out of the car. Meg watched him as he jogged towards her. She smiled slightly.

"You don't have to walk me to the door."

"I want to." He held her gaze as she smiled slightly. Nodding she led him up the stone steps to the front of the building.

"Thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"For making tonight so good. For getting me away from that sleeze."

"You're welcome." She felt her heart rate speed up almost uncontrollably. Taking his hand she placed his fingers at the pulse point on her neck. He sighed, maintaining eye contact as she did so. The pulse thundered under his touch.

"Meg."

"It's a runaway. Like mine."

"Then kiss me." She breathed. He swallowed hard.

"I might not be able to stop."

"I might not want you to " She whispered as his lips touched hers. The kiss ended in seconds as she gripped his shirt. "Stay,"

"I can't go back to how things were." He swallowed as she looked at him quizzically. "Loving you in secret."

"Then don't." She unlocked the door, pulling him inside.

Xxxxxxxx

A/n an epilogue? Please review


	7. Chapter 7

For Annie M and the others who prompted me to go on.

Epilogue

Elaine smiled. For the first time in what seemed like a very long time she was happy. Opening her eyes she rolled onto her back as the scent of coffee wafted it's way through the apartment. Sitting up she smiled as Ray walked into the bedroom carrying two steaming mugs of coffee.

"Hey." He smiled as she took the mug from him. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Elaine smiled. "This is great coffee." Ray smiled before kissing her cheek.

"Welsh isn't expecting us in for a few more hours. Fraser is at the consulate and the perp is locked up. I was thinking."

"Always dangerous, Detective Kowalski." Elaine teased.

"I think it would be OK to tell Fraser about us. He would tell a soul, if I asked him not to. Not even Vecchio."

Elaine paused for a moment.

"Ok." Elaine sipped her drink. "Ok."

Xxxxxx

Meg yawned. She was used to waking up early. It was part of life in the RCMP, early starts and late finishes had never bothered her. She touched her lips as she remembered kissing Fraser on the doorstep before finally unlocking the door and being pinned up against the wall as they had kissed each other senseless.

She glanced at her watch, realising it was still very early she rolled on her side to watch the man sleeping next to her. Smiling she ran her eyes over his features, amazed at how much younger he was in sleep. Gently she rested her hand over his heart, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Meg?"

"Umm? You're awake?"

"I am."

"Oh."

"Last night." Ben opened his eyes to look at her. "Last night." He swallowed hard, praying the tears he saw form in her eyes meant she wasn't about to break his heart. "Was amazing."

"It was." She blushed furiously.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying."

"Oh." Ben smiled at her before pulling her into his arms. "Good, because I hate to see you upset."

"Last night."

"I meant what I said." Ben held her to him, kissing her hair as she blinked back an I shed tear. "I can go back. This is it for me now."

"Benton Fraser." Meg propped herself up on one elbow. "You are the world's most infuriating man but I love you and I can't go back either."

Ben smiled broadly.

"Do you have to look quite so smug?"

"Yes! Yes on this occasion I do." He pulled her in for a kiss, aware that they would be very late for work that morning but not caring. Meg pulled back from the kiss, running her finger along Ben's face.

"So, this is it now? This is us?"

"For as long as you want me." Ben breathed as Meg bit her lip.

"You are the world's most infuriating man."

"So you say."

"But we can make this work? I mean us, as us and us as work." She babbled as he silenced her with another kiss.

"Yes, and I'm not the only one who is infuriating. We'll make it work. Ok?"

"Ok." Meg laughed as he pulled the duvet from them. "Where are you going?" Ben scrambled around getting dressed.

"Diefenbaker and Turnbull at the Consulate together. Never good." Meg laughed. Maybe somethings would never change even though she could see the future already had.

Xxxx

A/N that's all folks X


End file.
